


Richie Gets Drunk, Oops

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angsty Richie Tozier, Bad Parents Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Tall Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie is sad after being yelled at by his father, so he doesn’t out and gets drunk af, only to meet a girl that reminds him of his crush.They fuck, and he realizes that he doesn’t actually like girls at all.————This really sucks cause I wrote it on my phone, but enjoy! :)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Richie Gets Drunk, Oops

**Author's Note:**

> I know there’s are a lot of typos and mess ups, but I’m typing this on my phone that’s has a really cracked screen so I cant see anything. But enjoy! :)

“ don’t miss me too much, Eds! And tell Mrs. K to keep the bed warm for me!” 

“ shut up trashmouth!”

And with one last wave, the short brunette pushed off with one foot, pedaling away from his best friends house. Said best friend’s large smile faded the moment the biker was out of sight, humorous delight fading from his mind. 

Time to face the beasts. 

With a silent huff, the raven haired trash-mouth pushed open the grey,  
paint covered (although the paint was flaking) and silently stepped into his two story home, if you could even call it that. Immediately he was hit with the overwhelming stench of old cigarette smoke and newly opened beer bottles. An audible inhale came from the teen as he cautiously shut the door, making sure to turn the knob a certain way as to make the least noise possible. 

Holding his breath, the lanky teen padded softly towards the stairs, hoping he would go unnoticed by his parents. His luck ran out when he was on the third step, the old house letting out a creak as he stepped down on the board. It has never squeaked before. Shit. Heavy, loud footsteps could be heard, practically shaking the house. The raven haired boy froze, eyes widening behind his coke bottle lenses. 

“ ‘s that you, f*ggot? “ a drunken vice called out, deep and slurred. “ finally decided to come home to your ol’ man?”

“ y-yes sir, I’m home..” the whispering teen shook, his eyes still focused on the the steps in front of him. 

“ look at me when yer talkin, boy.” 

“ of course, sorry Dad..” came the response, wise eyes locking with the half lidded ones of his fathers. 

“ shut up, fairy, no f*g is my son!” The drunken man slurred, growing angry with the poor teen, who nodded furiously. The drunken Wentworth raised his hand, fingers curled around the neck of a newly opened bottle. The boy perched on the steps flinched, eyes closing as he waited for the smack.  
None came, and his eyes only opened when a drunken laugh erupted from the taller of the the two. “ ‘s if I’d ever touch a fairy like you.... fukin’ idiot.” 

A brief moment of relief filled the empty void inside the boy’s mind, and for a moment he thought he would get off Scott-free for the night. Oh no. The night was only getting started.

“ y’know, I’m surprised someone like you even has friends...” a laugh, “ if they’re even your friends at all, feckin idiot.. I bet they don’t even like your jokes, you ain’t funny.” 

This hit worse then any physical hit ever could, sure, maybe it wasn’t that harsh of a comment, but his own thoughts were like this on a daily basis, and hearing someone else say it only confirmed them in his mind. Without another thought, the sorrow eyed ravenette hissed at his father, “ shut up..” before storming up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him. 

A drunken cackle filled the house as the teen slid down the floor, his bandaid covered hands traveling up to clutch his raven colored curls. A silent sob racked through the 17 year olds body, feeling like it was tearing his lungs apart. Hateful thoughts swirled through his head, years openly streaming down his face as he silently cried. ‘they don’t like you’ one thought said, another chiming in with; ‘they never have, and once they find out you like guys they’ll hate you even more’ he shook his heads, tears still pouring from his eyes like waterfalls. His thoughts were wrong, people liked him.. they loved laughing at his jokes. 

Refusing to think any more negative thoughts, the lanky teen rose to his feet, wiping his nose with one hand as the other flung open his closet door. Fuck school, he was going to find some club and drink until he blacked out. Maybe on the next town over. Or the one after that. With a huff, the glasses clad boy pulled on a pair of black ripped jeans, switching his stain covered pink Hawaiian shirt for a black and white stripped button up, leaving the top three buttons unbuttoned. Running a hand through his raven curls, and leaning down slightly so he could check in the mirror for any tear stains, the raven haired teen decided that he looked good enough to get laid. Exactly what he needed for a night like this. With a practiced smirk and a flirtatious wink, the seventeen year old grabbed his wallet stuffed with 5 dollar bills and his fake ID, snatched up his car keys, and slipped out the window. 

He slid down the roof until he was close enough to wrap his fingers around a tree branch, and then proceeded to trapeze down the tall pine tree, car keys jingling quietly. With practiced skill he landed softly on his sneaker-clad feet, softly enough for the sound to be mistaken as something as simple as a squirrel. A smirk spread across his face as he speed-walked a few meters down the street to where his truck was parked, and he climbed into the drivers side, turning the keys in the ignition. 

The car spluttered to life, headlights blinking on the same time as the radio, the soft sounds of a guitar filling the air. The driver blinked a few times, his brain searching his widespread music experience for the name of the song. “Im not in love” he said out-loud as he slowly pressed down on the gas, truck lurching forwards into a smooth coast as the song played. The eyes behind coke bottle lenses focusing on the road in front of him as he sped out of his hometown, heading towards a bar he knew would be packed on a Thursday night. 

It only took the teen about ten minutes to get to the bar, multiple songs fading in and out of the silence that filled the raven haired teens head. He has hummed along to a few, and at one point broke out in song when The Smiths came on, his voice blending smoothly with Morrissey’s. But it did nothing to help his thoughts from running wild. When he eventually pulled into the parking lot behind the bar, the teen did not hesitate to slide out of the car with his fake ID at the ready. 

He got in no problem, and made a beeline for the bar, side stepping the dance floor on his mission for a drink. He could feel eyes on him when he strutted in, eyes half hidden behind his curls. A satisfied smirk on his lips as he asked for a shot of bourbon, eyes leaving the bartenders to sweep the dance floor. He met a few eyes, all hungrily looking him up and down, but he ignored them, none of them hiding his interest for long. 

Two shots later and he was feeling a bit hazy, although he was freakishly tall, towering above most of the crowd at a whopping 6’2, years of child neglect left him with little to nothing on his bones, so he was rather skinny for his height. Finally, his dark eyes met someone’s interesting. Large, brown doe eyes and freckles. Short, curvy, and had wonderful legs. Wavy brown hair cascading past her shoulders. Soft and plump lips. She looked almost identical to the one he had a crush on, but... she was a she. His repressed homosexual thoughts left his mind though, when she raised a hand and beckoned him over with the curl of a finger. A chuckle escaped him as he slapped a couple bills down on the counter, saluting the bartender before he used his long legs to saunter over to her. 

Only when he was a few steps away did he realize how much shorter she was then him. It surprised him a bit, but definitely didn’t stop him from admiring her beauty. She blinked innocently up at him, her lips slightly parted as her eyes met his dark ones. “ well hi there, doll..” he purred, his voice sending visible shivers down the girls spine. Huh, didn’t know his voice was that attractive. She giggled, raising a hand to trail it down the front of his shirt. And then- 

The raven haired boy groaned as his eyes blinked open, light pouring into the room he was in. Wait, what room was he in? The boy fumbled around for his glasses for a moment, and when he finally got them on he noticed that he was definitely not in his room at home. His room at home was covered in band posters and was a mess. This room had a cork board full of photos of girls and a vanity full of makeup. And scattered across the floor were his clothes and someone else’s dress. He blinked again groggily, looking down at himself and realizing he was naked. Sluggishly he turned his head to the side and was met with a mess of wavy brown hair covering the face of his one night stand, her bare shoulders covered in freckles. She was still asleep. 

Groaning softly one last time, the raven haired boy stood from the bed and began to pull on his clothes again, not bothering to fix his hair. It was already a mess. After buttoning up his shirt, the lanky teen ripped a piece of paper from a notebook he had found and wrote a not using a frilly topped pen. With one last glance at the sleeping girl, whose name he did not know, he slipped out the door and padded softly out of the house, a sigh of relief leaving him when he saw his truck parked not too far away. He slipped into the car and drove off, humming the lyrics to nirvana’s “about a girl”, only one person on his mind, and it was not the girl he just slept with. 

Speaking of her, she awoke half an hour later to find an empty bed and a note tapped to her mirror. 

“ Hey, sorry I left before you got up. Last night was fun, but I hate to break it to you... but I’m not really that into you. Or girls in general. You reminded me of some guy I like. Sorry about that, I hoped you had a good night though. Also, I’m pretty sure the DJ was eyeing you last night, he seemed nice. Don’t worry about me, take some Advil for the headache. And maybe any other pains ;)

\- Trashmouth Tozier, Aka, the tall guy from last night. “ 

With an amused laugh, the girl took an Advil and downed it with a glass of water, wondering who this ‘trashmouth’ was, and who she reminded him of. He hoped whoever the guy was, he climbed that tree fast. That tozier guy had a really nice dick.


End file.
